1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil-water recovering and separating apparatus for efficiently separating oil and water from a raw fluid in which oil and water are mixed and for removing a floating solid matter and a viscous oil part from the raw fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a food factory, animal and vegetable oil is mixed in waste water so as to float up. Accordingly, it is necessary to separate oil and water from each other through an oil-water recovering and separating apparatus to recover an oil part. As oil-water recovering and separating apparatuses of this type, there are a lot of apparatuses using difference in specific gravity between oil and water to separate oil and water from each other.
Incidentally, the oil part separated and floated contains viscous oil part. Consequently, it is difficult to recover such viscous oil part because the viscous oil part remains in the neighborhood of the opening in the upper portion of the recovery portion.